Silencio
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: El sexto año, el amor imposible, un solo momento para ellos dos, antes de todo los acontecimientos, antes de qeu el destino ponga aun más barreras entre ellos...


**En silencio**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamas he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece, esto pasa en algún momento del sexto libro(según yo).

* * *

**Canción**: Amarte a ti

**Interprete**: Ricardo Arjona

¿Podría sentir algo peor de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

Realmente lo dudaba a sus 16 años, había sido humillado en incontables ocasiones por aquel chico de ojos verdes, ese estúpido de San Potter, pero sin duda, esa había sido la humillación más terrible de todas, el, Potter, lo había vencido en lo que siempre se había creído superior. la magia oscura.

No solo lo había visto llorar, si no que además lo había vencido sin que pudiera defenderse, ni el mismo conocía aquel hechizo, maldición, como se estarían riendo de el, los malditos Gryffindor y ella.

Ella...

Cerro los ojos presa de la frustración como si no tuviera suficiente con la misión que le había encomendado el señor tenebrosos, si no que además, aun pensaba en ella...

**Amarte a ti no es lo mejor**

**lo tengo claro**

**Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer **

**menos traumáticas**

¿Cómo había pasado, como había sido que el, el Draco Malfoy había posado su vista en aquella melena castaña, en esos ojos miel, no sabia sido en sus primeros años de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabia, como había sido que había comenzado a notarla como mujer y no como rival, no estaba seguro, sin embrago ahí estaba, inundando sus pensamientos, hundiéndolo aun más en las sombras.

Por que estar enamorado de ella era sin duda, la pero estupidez que había pasado por su mente, por que se había permitido soñar, creer, que podía estar junto a ella, que podía abrasarse a ella, que podía esconder la cara tras sus cabellos castaños, que podía darle la espalda a todas esas creencias, que podía escapar de aquel destino que su padre había creado para él, y que ahora tenia que llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo ahora le costaba aun más trabajo el hecho de imaginarlo siquiera, eso seria darle la espalda a su familia, y el jamas haría algo así, aun que sabia que nadie le creería, lo juzgaban mal, pero no podía dejar a su madre a merced de Voldemort, no podía hacer eso, y sin embargo si lo hacia, si iba con Dumbledore y le contaba todo entonces, tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a tanto, su madre ya corría peligro y no podía dejar que corriera más, por mucho que deseara, estar junto a unos cabellos castaños.

el tenia un deber que cumplir y una misión que llevar a cabo aun que con eso, cerrara la ultima puerta que lo separaba de ella.

**Como hallarle figuras a las nubes**

**como ir al cine**

**o no hacer nada**

Observo la serpiente que le miraba desde su brazo izquierdo, la marca que lo separaba definitivamente de la castaña, estaba tatuada en su piel, para recordarle lo que era, y el por que la gente como el, jamas tenia finales felices, antes si estaba seguro, a pesar de todo tenia un final feliz, pero desde el resurgimiento de Voldemort, toda su vida se había vuelto de cabeza, y el tenia que hablar como si no le preocupara, y fingir, fingir que estaba de acuerdo con aquel loco.

Sin otro camino más que la obediencia, no la lealtad, si no el miedo, el no conocía otra manera, no conocía otra forma, y ahora no tenia otra salida, más que hacer que de algún modo, los mortifagos pudieran entrar al castillo y el mismo con sus propias manos asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, como si fuera tan fácil, ni siquiera Voldemort había sido capaz y esperaba que el un alumno de 16 años lo hiciera.

Claro que sabia que era una venganza, Voldemort esperaba que fracasara, esperaba de Dumbledore y su orden lo matara, para castigar a su padre en lo que más quería, pero no lo dejaría, no lo haría, aun que por salvar a su padre de aquel destino, el tenia que sacrificarla a ella...

Ella...

ella...

¿Por que perdía tiempo pensando en ella, ¿Por que cuando en cada minuto se estaba jugando la vida, por que desperdiciar esos minutos pensando en ella.

**Amarte a ti no es lo mejor,**

**pero me gusta**

**quizás estoy jugando **

**como siempre al masoquista**

Ahora estaba ahí, en la enfermería, pensando en su destino, en su futuro y no podía evitar pensar en ella, en ella y en todos los sueños que había construido en el pasado, sueños que se habían destruido ante la marca que portaba en el brazo, ¿Cuantas veces no había soñado que ella lo miraba de otra manera, que las cosas eran de mil maneras diferentes.

Pero la realidad lo golpeaba cada amanecer, en cada momento en que intentaba ser feliz, simplemente su lengua no podía quedarse quieta, y algún comentario mordaz salía de su boca, cuando se encontraba con ella, con ella, a quien últimamente miraba menos, ocupado como estaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado, pero no por no verla dejaba de pensar en ella, al contrario, la tenia en la mente aun más que antes, pero era aun más inútil de lo que había sido antes.

Por que dolía recordar todas las miradas de desprecio que le había dirigido, todas las veces en que estando en el mismo lugar ella lo había ignorado, todas las veces en que las pupilas castañas se fijaban en los dos tarados que tenia como amigos y a el lo relegaban al lugar más doloroso, la indiferencia, solo había sido sueños, sueños que se habían desvanecido ante la dolorosa realidad.

**en vez de distraerme **

**con el fútbol**

**o con el Internet**

**como hacen todos**

_-"Vamos ahora no finjas que entiendes de quidditch"- le espeto Ginny -"Solo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo"-_

Las palabras de Ginny la habían herido profundamente, ya sabia que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Harry, pero no por eso tenia que pasar por alto, lo que Harry había hecho, había estado muy mal, y lo que más le preocupaba era saber que Harry no se daba cuenta de la peligrosidad de ese simple libro.

Según lo que había comentado Harry, el dichoso Príncipe había marcado eso hechizo para los enemigos, y Harry intentaba justificarlo diciendo que no había puesto que lo utilizaran o nada, pero en su opinión, ese príncipe era malvado y sabia perfectamente bien lo que hacia, claro que Harry parecía no querer verlo, sin embargo sabia que había algo más en su intento de mortificar a Harry.

Pero no quería pensar en él, no de nuevo, no cuando pensaba que ya lo había olvidado...

**Amarte a ti no es lo mejor**

**pero es perfecto**

**para encontrarle algún **

**sentido a esta rutina**

Pero no era verdad, a pesar de que se había convencido de que quería a Ron, en su interior siempre había estado aquel otro, sonriéndole en la oscuridad de su pensamientos, esos que la hacían una traidora hacia Ron y Harry, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, no sabia exactamente como, ni cuando, simplemente una mañana se dio cuanta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que había logrado reprimir muy bien, sobre todo por que solo veía desprecio en las pupilas que ella amaba.

Y a pesar de eso, continuaba pensando en el, a pesar de que había demostrado ser malvado de mil maneras diferentes, a pesar de demostrarle día a día que la odiaba, no podía dejar de quererlo, por que ella sentía que había algo más haya de la mirada fría e indiferente, algo que estaba segura solo ella había visto, sin embargo...

¿Como cerrar los ojos y evitar la realidad?

Si cada uno de sus sueños, eran destruidos por el propio rubio, ante alguna de sus palabras hirientes, definitivamente, no había nada para ella en el corazón de Malfoy si es que aun le quedaba alguno, y sabia...

Estaba segura de que él, había heredado la marca tenebrosa una vez que su padre había fallado, sabia que la portaba en el brazo, como un recordatorio de lo que era, creándose así una barrera más entre ambos, como si no hubiera ya bastantes en su contra, pero le había dicho a Harry que era imposible, por que no quería aceptarlo todavía, aun que su interior lo había entendido, esa tarde en el callejón Diagon, al igual que Harry, pero ella no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, no deseaba matar las ultimas ilusiones que aun albergaba, no deseaba llorar más por él.

Y ahora estaba ahí cruzada de brazos en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando la angustia por el rubio se disparaba en su interior, cuando temía por su salud, cuando culpaba a ese Príncipe, por haber mostrado ese hechizo a Harry, hechizo con el cual ahora el rubio estaba en la enfermería, y ella no sabia como estaba, y eso no mejoraba su humor, pero era mejor que creyeran que se trataba por su discusión con Ginny, y no por la angustia de no saber de cierto Slytherin.

Que no se enteraran de que en el fondo, lo amaba loca y profundamente...

Draco Malfoy... la simple mención de su nombre dolía

**De ser por siempre **

**solo un ciudadano**

**solo uno más**

Hermione Granger...

susurraba ese nombre todas las noches, e incluso mientras estaba encerrado en aquella sala, donde intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y conocimientos arreglar aquel ropero, era increíble como ese nombre le daba fuerza para tanto, para soportar los embates de la vida, día a día, para tener fuerzas cuando quería renunciar, por que realmente no le importaba mucho su vida, le importaba la vida de su madre, su padre no le preocupaba realmente, mientras estuviera en azkaban estaba a salvo, y él, aveces el pensaba en ella.

Recordó el sentimiento que lo embargo al verla a ella reflejada en aquel espejo, en aquella tienda de túnicas, recordó la sensación de ira que había sentido al observar su rostro, alguien la había lastimado y tenia la marca de manera visible, pero no había dicho lo que había querido decir, como siempre la había insultado, la había lastimado, aun que sabia que en el interior el se había lastimado también.

Jamas creyó poder estar tan cerca de alguien y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ella estaba cerca, incluso a unos cuantos asientos en la clase de pociones solo unos cuantos pasos los separaban, sin embargo esos cuantos pasos para cual quiera, eran un abismo para el, por que lo que lo separa de ella, era la barrera mas grande que podía haber en el mundo mágico y no mágico, el odio.

Por que las castaña lo odiaba y el se lo había ganado a pulso, por ser como era, por sus perjuicios, por tantas cosas que ahora le parecían aun más imposibles de franquear que antes.

Por que el engrosaba las filas de los seguidores de la oscuridad y ella estaría siempre a favor de la verdad y la justicia, ¿Como es que se había fijado precisamente en ella, por que en aquella castaña que jamas lo había mirado con otra cosa que no fuera desprecio en las pupilas, ¿Por que una Gryffindor, Una impura, y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

**amarte a ti me hace sufrir**

**que buena suerte**

**para acordarme de que existo**

**y de que siento**

Ella siempre se había sentido sola en Hogwarts, de alguna manera, una parte en su interior, sentía un enorme vacío, vacío que había estado ahí desde que era niña, y la gente la prejuiciaba, por que no era bonita, por que era rara, por que las cosas más extrañas pasaban a su alrededor, siempre se había sentido diferente, incluso con sus padres, entonces había querido conseguir un lugar entre aquellos, se había propuesto ganarse el respeto y la admiración de aquellos que alguna ves se habían reído de ella.

Y lo había logrado, lo había hecho, volviéndose la alumna modelo, llegando al primer lugar, entonces tuvo amigas y amigos, todos ellos por conveniencia, ninguno real, y el vacío seguía ahí, después llego su carta de Hogwarts, y ella se había puesto tan feliz, pero rápidamente se dio cuanta de que el mundo mágico era muy parecido al Muggle, estudio para ganar la aprobación y el respeto de los jóvenes magos con los que iba a estudiar, pero eso no era suficiente.

De no haber sido por Ronald y Harry estaba segura de que hacia mucho ese vacío la habría destruido, por que no era tan fuerte como sus amigos pensaban, por que la mayoría de las veces, seguía siendo la niñita asustada, y entonces, entonces en su tercer curso, sus ojos hicieron contacto de alguna manera con unas orbes grises y encontraron el mismo vacío que ella sentía, ¿Era posible que Malfoy se sintiera tan solo como ella?.

Era posible que a pesar de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, sintiera como ella que había una parte de si mismo que aun no había encontrado

NO

ella simplemente había encontrado esa parte que siempre había buscado, pero el no la estaba buscando, y sin saber como se había enamorado de él, de su voz y su presencia, todo tan oscuro como él, y sin embargo en cierta parte era feliz, por que había llenado el vacío que sentía, aun que justamente ese amor la hiciera sufrir.

**para tener en que pensar **

**todas las noches**

**para vivir**

El había conocido el significado real, de la palabra sufrimiento, cuando las orbes castañas se habían cruzado con las suyas, cuando la sonrisa cantarina y fresca lo había envuelto en su calidez, cuando la presencia cálida lo había hecho, sentir que podía salir de las sombras, que por primera vez sentía una calidez que no provenía de su familia, la verdad lo golpeo a la cara.

Hermione Granger, no estaba interesada en alguien como él, por el contrario, estaba interesada en el estúpido de Krum, aun que el fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no demostrarlo, para no demostrar la ira que lo recorría lentamente, por eso había hecho todo eso contra ellos, la entrevista a Rita y todo lo que había hecho para mortificarla, era su venganza, por no mirarlo, por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde eso, ahora el tenia otras cosas y ella estaba fuera de su alcance, y el se preocupaba por ella, por que la amaba tanto, tanto que estaba seguro que nadie jamas podría amarla como lo hacia él, aun que claro, eso era algo que nadie sabría nunca, por que ese sentimiento moriría en silencio cuando el lo hiciera.

Como se podía amar con tanta intensidad y fingir desprecio, como se podía dañar lo que se quería, como se podían traspasar las barreras de los prejuicios, el que tanto odiaba a los impuros, se enamoraba precisamente de una, esa era sin duda la pero broma que el destino le había jugado, ese destino que se encargaba de fregarle la vida, en todo momento.

Ese destino que lo alejaba cada día más de ella, por que sus métodos y sus costumbre eran lo más apropiado para el, no lo mejor simplemente lo más apropiado, lo más apropiado para un Malfoy, un seguidor del señor tenebroso.

**Amarte a ti es un veneno**

**que da vida**

**es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga**

**es lo sublime junto con lo idiota**

**es lo que siento y a quien le importa**

Ya no podía más, no soportaba más estar ahí en la sala común, con el crepitar de las llamas sin saber que era lo que le había pasado al rubio, simplemente sus nervios no podían soportarlo más.

Se levanto del sillón de un brinco, sin importarle las miradas que le dirigieron sus amigos, y sin despedirse de ellos, no por enojo sino por nerviosismo, rehuyo la mirada de Harry, para que este no mirara las verdad oculta en sus ojos, pero sabia que el pensaría que se trataba de su enojo y eso estaba bien, llago a su habitación y camino por las camas como león enjaulado, abrazando a Crookshanks, intentando tranquilizarse con el cálido peso entre sus brazo, pero no lo lograba.

Y el gato parecía entenderla, por que no se molestaba ante los tratos bruscos de su dueña, los ojos ambamarinos del gato se fijaron en ella, era tan ridículo que el único ser en el mundo que conociera su secreto fuera ese gato, ese gato que el destino había puesto en su lugar como consuelo, aquel animal que aveces creía la comprendía mejor que sus amigos.

Espero un largo rato hasta que escucho las pasos de Ginny en el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, espero aun más, hasta que considero que Ron y Harry estarían dormidos, camino rumbo al cuarto de los chicos, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, haciendo pasar a Crookshanks para que investigara si sus amigos estaban durmiendo, no supo como, pero supo que estaban dormidos, entro a la habitación y se inclino sobre e baúl de su amigo, era una suerte que no lo cerrara mágicamente.

encontró lo que buscaba y dejo todo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y pensaba hacerlo, que nadie supiera que ella había estado ahí, se puso la capa de invisibilidad por la cabeza, mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hacia un solo destino, y abrazaba fuertemente a Crookshanks contra su pecho.

**amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa**

**es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado**

**es la ruleta rusa por un beso**

**es lo de siempre improvisado**

Tembló cuando llego frente a la puerta, aquella que también conocía por todo lo que había pasado con esos años, abrió lentamente, mientras sus ojos, encontraban rápidamente la única cama con las cortinas corridas, se acerco lentamente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, dejando a Crookshanks para que maullara si alguien llegaba.

se acerco a las cortinas, con la respiración agitada, levanto la mano titubeante, entre abrir la cortina o no, estuvo ahí con la mano estirada, rozando la cortina, sin encontrar la valentia que necesitaba para abrirlo, era ilógico, ella que había enfrentado, centauros, un gigante y mortifagos, sentía temor ante un chico de 16 años, ante una simple cortina que los separaba.

abrió la cortina lentamente encontrándose con la imagen del rubio durmiendo tranquilamente

Tenía una expresión de completa calma y tranquilidad que Hermione jamas había visto en él, hasta parecería estar mirando a otra persona completamente distinta. El Draco que ella conocía parecía maduro, confiado, luciendo a menudo una sonrisa malvada y de autosuficiencia que lograba intimidarla.

Pero la persona que miraba fascinada en esos momentos parecía un niño sosegado e inocuo. Un niño que provocaba acariciar tiernamente y cobijarlo en la cama para darle en la frente el beso de las buenas noches, un ángel con la piel blanca que no era capaz de hacer ninguna de las atrocidades que estaba segura Draco ya tenia en la conciencia.

acaricio su rubio cabello lentamente, con la yema de los dedos atraves de la capa de invisibilidad sin atreverse a acariciarlo sin nada de por medio.

**Amarte a ti es un error**

**dice un amigo**

**que cree que ser feliz es estar libre**

**y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto**

Se sentía tan bien, el contacto de ese cabello en sus dedos, que pronto necesito más y comenzó a seguir el perfil del chico, hasta la quijada, para volver a empezar, acaricio los párpados cerrados y el contorno de la boca, esa boca que tanto deseaba, sintiendo la respiración del chico como una cosa sublime, era simplemente perfecto ese momento, de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Claro que el estaba dormido y no se enteraba siquiera de sus caricias, como le gustaría poder decirle lo que sentía, sin estar segura de que el se burlaría y la rechazaría.

Draco sentía aquellas caricias como plumas por su rostro, pero no quería abrir los ojos, quería creer con toda su alma, que la persona que lo acariciaba de aquella manera era la castaña gryffindor y no Pansy, como estaba seguro que era, era mejor engañar a su cerebro, era mejor crear una realidad alterna, una realidad donde Hermione, se preocupaba por el y venia a verlo, donde lo acariciaba lentamente.

Donde el era digno de que la Gry lo tocara, donde simplemente ellos si podía estar juntos y no había barreras que los separaran.

-"Te amo"- escucho que le susurraban al oído -"No sabes como te amo Draco"- escucho la voz ahogada por las lagrimas retenidas

Un momento esa no era la voz de Pansy... era la de... pero era imposible

Tomo la muñeca de la persona que lo acaricia con violencia

**Amarte a ti**

**es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro**

**es también haberte odiado un par de veces**

**amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos**

**y así será (Mientras nos dure)**

Hermione se sobresalto al sentir el agarre en su muñeca, y las pupilas grises abrirse de pronto, el corazón martillándole en el pecho, al saberse descubierta, las pupilas grises demostrando miles de emociones que ella jamas había visto en él.

No tenia que ser adivino para saber que se trataba de ella, quien más podría traer una capa de invisibilidad y tener impregnada la esencia de lavanda en su piel, sin embrago tenia miedo de ver bajo la capa, solo tenia que estirar la otra mano y descubriría a la chica que le había dicho que lo amaba, pero tenia miedo, el Draco Malfoy tenia miedo de lo que podía descubrir.

-"Eres tu Hermione?"- pregunto

El gemido bajo, le hizo saber que estaba en lo cierto y de pronto se sintió vivo como hacia tanto que no se sentía, jalo lentamente de la capa, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica quedara al descubierto, los ojos abnegados de lagrimas de la castaña estaban fijo en el, y el no podía creerlo le parecía irreal, tan perfecto, por una vez tenia que agradecer a Potter.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, no sabia si huir o quedarse ahí, simplemente estaba congelada, mirando fijamente las pupilas del rubio, Draco se incorporo lentamente de la cama, sabia lo que quería, sabia lo que había estado deseando todo ese tiempo, y no dejaría que ella se fuera sin saberlo, la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado que ambos necesitaban.

Era tan irreal, tan absurdo, y sin embargo era real, eso era lo que sentían, y ambos podían sentirlo

Sus labios se buscaron de pronto, como la cosa más natural del mundo, mientras danzaban al mismo rito, mientras se perdían de la realidad para adentrarse en un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

el maullido que les llego fue su señal, Hermione sabia que tenia que salir de ahí, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado jamas, Draco la soltó rápidamente, perdiéndose en sus pupilas unos segundos más.

-"Anda vete"- dijo escuchando los pasos en el pasillo, ella se puso la capa de nuevo, desapareciendo ante sus ojos -"Te amo"- murmuro, el sabia que ella lo había escuchado

cerro los ojos, por que sabia que el día de mañana serian de nuevo enemigos, por que el tenia un destino trazado, y ella...

ella... no estaba en ese destino, pero no por eso dejaba de amarla

-"Es bueno ver que estas mejor"- dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente.

Y era verdad, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor que antes...

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora**

A mi en lo personal me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les guste, y me den sus comentarios, tengo un vídeo de esta pareja si a alguien le interesa pueden decirme y dejarme su correo, solo que en el apartado de e-mal, por que si lo dejan en el contenido lo más seguro en que no me llegue, bueno criticas, y comentarios serán bien recibidas.


End file.
